legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Garret Bobby Ferguson JR
Garret Bobby Ferguson JR is the son of Garret Bobby Ferguson and a villain of Regular Show. He forcefully takes the park from the staff and erases all their memories (except Mordecai and Rigby, who escaped in a time machine). Near the episode's climax, he reveals that he wanted to build the highway as a portal to the underworld where he can revive all of the park staff's enemies (including his father) to get revenge on them for their murderous defeats. At the end of the episode, Mordecai and Rigby manage to collect all the staff's signatures, legally making the park a landmark. This causes the portal to suck all the revived villains back in, and GBF and GBF Jr. to explode. GBF is voiced by Roger Craig Smith. LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour GBF Jr apears here with The S.E.V.C.O.S.E.T Squad as secondary antagonists in two of the three storylines He has MetalBlackGreymon in the Squad's lair and tortures the digmon before being called by Evil Carl to discuss plans. He and the Squad plan to destory it by using data absorbing techonology since Bonmucho mentions Digmon are data. Before they set a trip to the forest. Though Shaw and Unalaq invade, take back their property and attack him and his father despite their best efforts. They reach the island and Jr has Bonmucho get the power Herbert told his father about. After Batman finds Dr.Strange, he shows up on the team surpsiing everyone and that they are working without any allies. He has Elza try and kill the heroes GBF Jr is unhappy about Dr.Strange managing to escape while overhearing Bonmucho and what he thinks regarding allies. GBF Jr and the crew arrive where Horace Black (Jesse) wanted to see them and thinks it's a trap when Korbean and Vampires come around thinking they were tricked. However Jesse welcomed them and made his allegiance. Evil Carl gets a detect on their underwater vechile Hebert detects as THe Metalltic Man's resistance who they go after. who is alignance with Dr.strange. GBF Jr also decides to sic Elza on them which gets Jesse to state that it may not be the best idea. Hearing on Blackguaramon's allies, he believes that they could deal with them which Carl shoots down due to Predaking. He and the team find an Apple of Eden that the heroes accidentaly left behind and he has Vendetta, Evil Carl and Kingworm get it though they end up switching bodies.They make another attempt at Apple of Eden felt when Slade, Anti Cosmo, Bender, Skipper, Death, Makoto, Jesu Otaku, Isabella, Jaeris and Zhuge find them and attack on them. Jesse though arrives to save them and sics Hakon, The Valentine bros and Jerry on them. Valek hears about the Cubile Animus that Jesse wants and he decides to GBF which Junior complains since Valek is trying to assert himself. Junior arrives at Whitechapel and they dig up the Anbuis Cubblis and are beginnig to get more power though Elsa which Jesse points out when he arrives.Russell, Herbert, Vendetta, Missy, Evil PB, Erica, GBF and GBF Jr wait for Jesse to come back who had his grace and they enact Jesse’s spell. GBF and him go with Russell to find who kidnapped Elsa from them as well as Evil Carl. He and Herbert also are seen with Jesse who spied on the heroes when he returns regarding their mission. GBF Jr has the villains with them as they ride to bomb Sinster's place with Macbeth and Puck and tells Erica of their plan with her.The alliance makes their attack on The BodyGuard UNit and The Omega League who make their way to them, Samson and Cruger get help from Chun Li, Sam and Max, and Multiuniversal Reisistance members to take them down which they suceed in doing so. GBF Jr betrays Jesse and GBF as well as other members to their new leader.Working with Dukat and Crowley they end trying to find the Apples of Eden as Dukat is also after them. GBF Jr and Evil Carl see Buford come back from Doc and they use a giant robot to insure of Castiel being disabled. Her and GBF Jr return with more of the apples for Dukat while Crowley and Raticus prepare to watch the show. Dukat and Crowley split their jobs as Crowley takes his operation and kidnaps the Multiversal Resistance Guys and Batgirl, he knows the girls will come and plants a bomb to set off upon landing with Phantom, Ratiucs and GBF Jr though RAticus questions he would need to do this. Crowley then sings a song about wanting them to join him and it's revealed that he tortured the rest of the squad to death.Herbert and GBF Jr both are present when Dukat unleashs a Pah Wraith. He is eventually offed by Dr.Strange and the reisistance Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Characters that hail from the Regular Show Universe Category:Members of the S.E.V.C.O.S.E.T Squad Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Non Humans Category:Son of Villain Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Master Manipulator Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Business Villains Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:The Dreaded Category:Scary Characters Category:Mustaches Category:Beards Category:Spectacled Characters Category:Bearded Characters Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Villains in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:The Multiversal Resistance's Villains Category:The B Team’s villains Category:Enemies of Slade and his ensemble Category:Enemies of The Sinisters of Evil Category:Enemies of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:Jesse's Cult Category:The Starscream Category:Members of Sector 32 Category:Deceased Characters Category:Villains killed by Heroes Category:Team Free Will's Villains Category:Enemies of The Neo Umbrella Corporation Category:Characters debuting in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Palpatine's New Galactic Empire Category:Evil vs. Evil Category:Characters hated by Darthnecrozma666 Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Roger Craig Smith